


The Reason

by Schuneko



Series: Amaria-Verse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Characters and situations from AwatereJones's Walter-verse.  Jack's blow up at Yan really pissed me off and it's go time! The Harkness-Jones clan of said verse; are about to meet... The closest OC to me, I've ever created. Read on if you want to know what happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Doesn't Love Bond?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



> So yes I have been given permission to both go forth and be naughty... You all should know what that means! 
> 
> Based on because this has become it's own story. The Verse remains AwatereJones's, what happens here, all me.

Thing about Cardiff, it always rained. No one had told her, well no one had wanted her to go. Yet here she was, her dream and finally by herself. No need to bug anyone, no need to wait for a helping hand. Expect one without meaning to. She was just, here. Of course bell hops had helped her with her bags, but then wasn’t that their job? Amaria still got the pitying looks, the odd stares, they always happened when she used the walker and those looks, would often keep her from walking with it, but not anymore. 

For once the day was clear and she was excited to see the city. Bumbling around, she put on leggings and a fancy top. Did Amaria ask at the desk for help with her earrings? She sighed, she’d have to. Can’t even get my own Damn earrings in! Expelling a calming breath she put them in an upturned military hat on her walker. Funny, her friends had nicknamed her ‘Dutch’ for wearing it, after good old Arnie in Predator. They always loved to laugh about it and spout quotes. Well that and she was pretty well 100% Dutch. 

Amaria missed her friends already, but try asking them to spend what you did, just so you had a chaperone. Because that’s what they would be, would she ever have independence again? After this, probably not, she better enjoy it while she could. How Amaria had convinced ‘the rents’ to let her go in the first place, she’d never know. 

~TR~

She felt exhausted, but overall happy with her day. Amaria had been to The Millennium Center and a few Farmers Markets. Having a basket and other ‘carriers’ on the walker was always nice. It was now decked out in Union Jacks. And she’d even gotten some really good pictures. Taken by others of course, but still. Only thing was, she was lost and she was crashing. Her leg had gone numb in its brace and her other foot hurt so bad she was near tears as she ‘rolled’ past the entrance to an A&E, muttering to herself and not watching where she was going. Nor was she watching her footsteps and ended up catching her foot on a bad part of side walk. Try as she might to right herself it was a futile cause. Amaria’s walker went flying across the lot and she slammed into the first body, walking out the doors. If it was just her falling, she would have been as silent as a mute, but the other person was tumbling with her and the ‘language’ flew without heed or care. “Fucking, son of a bitch!” Amaria cursed. Oh lord help me, it’s gonna be a guy and he’s gonna be hot and I’m gonna cry cause Fuck this hurts and just, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” 

“I think you’ve said that already.” Ianto chuckled, finally sitting up and assessing the damage. 

“No shit Sherlock, Thank you captain obvious for that astute assessment.” Amaria lashed out, covering her weariness with a snarky, bitchtastic attitude. She looked down and guessed it was his juice, she was…‘wearing’. Not having even gotten to the issue of standing up much less moving away. At least she was next to and not on top of him. And where in the seventh circle was her walker? Amaria spied it resting against a guard rail. “Shit!”

“Oh your shirt, sorry, shame that.” Jones stated, not realizing her cursing was due to yet, something else. He noted the spilled OJ taking up the front of her garment. Finally, carefully, he pulled himself to a bench, looking weary and tired, like it had taken every ounce of strength he possessed. Eyeing her a little oddly as she hadn’t exactly moved. 

“I, giant klutz for life, tripped into you, I think I should be the one saying sorry.” Amaria mumbled, birthmarks hiding her blush as she looked at him then looked away. Sweet damn he’s hot, I just knew it! Her eyes scrambled around for something to use, to try and move. All she saw was the bench and his offered hand. “No offence, but you look like I could drop you, by sneezing wrong.”

He chuckled and took his hand back, sliding over to give her more of the bench to grip onto. After some epic maneuvering and a few false starts, she was sitting next to him. Foregoing her usual delighted crow of success. Now if only she had latent psionic powers and could get her walker over here.

“I’ve never seen you at treatment before…” 

“What? Oh no, I’m lost, not in treatment. Admittedly ‘disabled’.” Amaria replied using air quotes. Then she added, “Wearing your, orange juice, and feeling like the biggest jack ass on the planet, but just…lost.” 

“Ah, well where did you need to go, maybe I can help?” Ianto offered, trying his best to be polite. There was a brace on her leg and the curled way she held her right arm, told him she wasn’t lying about a disability. Originally he’d been upset at her for causing the mishap and treatment day of all days. How could he be mad at her now? She must have been blushing, not that he could tell.

“All my stuff is with my walker and I’m so gonna face plant if I try for it now.” Amaria lamented. “Thanks though….”

“There you are!”

Oh great another hottie, jeez and he is pissed… 

Owen came stomping outside, lab coat billowing. “Ahh yes my doctor and cranky friend, Owen Harper, meet…um…I don’t think I ever got your name…” Ianto admitted with a shy smile. 

“Amaria, Amaria Korthuis, but everyone calls me Dutch or Ames…yeesh ‘Everyone’ calls me Ames…” She sighed then added, “And your name good sir?” 

“Jones, Ianto Jones.”

“Soo shaken not stirred, then?” She smirked, holding out her wet shirt.

“Oh I like her!” Ianto clapped his hands.

“She gets your Bond reference and suddenly she’s your best friend?” Owen griped and Amaria shrugged. 

“Who doesn’t love Bond, seriously? Even old school Bond, come on…and Daniel Craig, whew.” She felt her skin heat and looked down, finally noticing the blood trail and giant wood chip protruding from her knee. “Was wondering what hurt so bad. Well, that explains it.”

“Oh my God, Owen!” Ianto gasped, following Amaria’s line of sight. 

 

~TR~

They’d let Ianto have his therapy in the room they’d wheeled her to. She said she was fine, but when they actually went to pull the chip out… She was whimpering and Jones reached out to squeeze her good hand. Amaria blinked, looked at their entwined hands and after a few beets she squeezed back. 

Half an hour and a pair of borrowed scrubs later. She was having fun ordering Owen about as she had had to inform them she couldn’t wheal herself around. Her leg was up, as prescribed, to keep the swelling down. Her knee already felt like a balloon. Damn was that morphine they had given her cause man…she was on a cloud right now. 

The doctor rolled her back into her room and helped her into the bed. Her walker parked safely in the corner. “There now, we’ll check you over again in an hour or 2 and you should be all set. Anyone we can call for you?”

“No, it’s just me here.” Amaria was smiling, about to thank him when he frowned, more like scowled and she stopped.

“Seriously? Are you insane!?”

“Well I…” Amaria started and he overrode her.

“With what you have, who knows what could go wrong! Do you have some kind of death wish?”

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

He only caught the last part of the argument, but from the raised voices Ianto could tell it was epic. He waited for the shouting to stop and she seemed to end it with words in a tone that could freeze fire.

“Thank you Dr. Harper, really thank you for everything. But you just met me, what gives you the right to judge what’s best for me? I have lived with this shit, which I no way in hell asked for, for over 30 yrs. And I really don’t need some jumped up ass, telling me, his uninformed opinion of what I can and can’t do.”

Owen stormed out in a huff. “She’s your friend now, you talk to her!” 

Ianto wearily shuffled into the room and plopped into the comfy chair next to her bed. Not wanting to bring attention to her eye scrubbing or the tears on her cheeks. He started and stopped at least 3 times. “So um, don’t suppose you wanna hang out anymore? Got a great Bond collection at home.” Jones blurted out of nowhere, not sure why he felt like she needed to be watched right now. Even more mind boggling, was why he felt like he should be the one to do it.

“Seriously?” She turned to him, “You want to hang out with me?” Amaria was flattered and she really didn’t want to go back to her empty hotel room just yet. Truth was, she didn’t know him and he didn’t know her, but wasn’t this how friendships started?

“You seem pretty cool and I have nothing else going on.”

“I can be unintentionally high maintenance…” Amaria warned, still trying to gauge if he was being for real or not.

“Preaching to the choir, little lady.”

“Alright, sure… Just, please don’t call me that again.”


	2. Hands Off Bucko

“I know you want to ask Ianto…I don’t mind.” Amaria smiled, turning from the movie they were watching to look at him expectantly. 

“Oh…sorry…” He blushed and she had to admit it was rather endearing and cute.

“I told you its ok, probably good for me to talk about it, anyway.” She added with a shrug. “So, you want the life story or the easy version?” Amaria offered. 

“Not like we don’t have time. Jack won’t be home for a while yet.”

“Ah yes, that ass hat…sorry…never met him, no right to judge.” She stated, covering, calling him the name again with a muffled cough. “I still can’t believe he said that shit to you, no matter how sorry he is for it… jeez like you picked cancer from a list and thought. ‘oh this will be fun, let’s see how the happy fam does with this one’… pardon my French, but he really fucked up if you ask me. Course you didn’t so I’ll just shut up.” Amaria, looked oddly interested in her drink. 

“You’re not afraid to say what you think.”

She laughed. “Well after the fact, I’m crap in an actual argument. It’s probably the ADD.” The young woman lamented, looking back to the screen for a minute. 

“You have ADD?”

“I take stuff that helps all of it, but due to the syndrome I have. I have that, depression, high blood pressure, birthmarks, a seizure condition, chronic pain, and I guess the easiest way to explain my arm and leg is a stroke, only mine never stops.”

“Wow, suddenly cancer doesn’t seem so bad…” Ianto mumbled in awe. 

“Oh shut up, cancer is awful, draining, and just as, if not even worse. You’ll beat it. I know you will, but you have to have the will to get there. Me, well, only place I’m goin is down, may take days, may take years, but it will happen, this will get worse. Fighting won’t do any good, there’s no magic pill or drug. The ones I do take, just manage the symptoms. It sounds bad, but really, I have no battle to wage. Life just happens as it will and I…I’ve accepted that.”

“Do you even realize how strong you are?”

“Your friend would say I’m too stubborn for my own good. And it’s completely true.” Amaria laughed with a fond smile. “But uh, last thing you need is more shit to deal with, so you know, just give the word. I’ll shuffle on oughta here and you can get back to your life.” She stated resolutely. It had happened before, and it would happen again… She understood, she was a lot of stress to deal with and he already had a pretty full plate. It was just a shame, she was really starting to like him.

“Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner.” Ianto smiled and her jaw hit the floor.

“Well, I would love to meet your little boy.” Amaria had to admit, and she loved animals as well, Jack was supposed to be bringing, the dread Myfanwy home from the vet, she sounded awesome!

“That settles it then.” 

~TR~

Jack walked in with a shout and a flurry of activity as Walter ran past, chasing after Myfanwy. The little tyke came running back, “Daddy, who’s sleeping with Tadda?” He asked all innocent smiles and shining eyes. The older man stopped in his tracks.

“Tiger?” He called out hesitantly.

“In here Jack, gotta keep it down cariad, Amaria’s exhausted. I think she’s sleeping.” Ianto answered, humming softly, absently playing with her hair. Wondering how, in a few short hours, he’d begun to feel so protective of her. 

The older man set his bags down quickly and marched right into the living room. Stretched out with her head on a pillow, and that pillow was in his husband’s lap, his hand carding through her hair, there lay a young woman, wearing sand colored scrubs, she even had his dog with her as well! Myfanwy was draped over her like a blanket and glaring at Jack. Hands off my human douche bag!

Jack’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. “W-who?”

“Do you ever check your phone messages typswn?” Ianto whispered with a chuckle. “She’s a friend, I met at treatment and I’ve invited her to dinner.” He stopped, noting how the dog had already seemed to consider the younger woman family. “That’s ok right?”

“If someone can remove the horse from my chest…I’ll call a cab, that’s right you say Taxi here don’t you? Whatever, I’ll call one or hell I’ll drag my sorry self somewhere, are you close to town? ...You’re not moving…”

“See, Myfanwy wants you to stay, we want you to stay.” Ianto looked at Jack hopefully. 

Myfanwy barked her agreement and tried to lick Amaria’s face. “Whoa…uh uh, big no no. The dog stopped and quirked it’s head. “You keep that tongue to yourself and we will be fantastic! Lick me and I will wreck you! Capeche? Shake on it?” The great beast held out its paw, much to Jack’s amazement and they ‘shook on it’. Myfanwy laid her head down on the woman’s chest and snuffled while she rubbed the dog’s ears. 

“What just happened?”

“It’s called respect, you should try it some time.” Amaria blurted, then slapped her good hand over her mouth. A muffled sorry could be heard. Ianto blushed and Jack’s jaw dropped again. “If Watson over here won’t say it, I will.”

“Well then, by all means.” Jack smirked, not expecting the tirade she was about to launch into. 

“I mean, help me understand here. You had to have gone through the same sort of stuff with your accident. Did Ianto ever give up on you? Do you think he likes asking? Feeling weak after doing almost nothing or needing help for the simplest things? He has no choice, but to do it, because he just wanted to try and get on with his day. And what do you give him? All I hear is a whiny little boy, who isn’t strong enough, to handle his big boy pants, when life gets too real. Ianto trusted you enough to show his weakness and you throw it back in his face. I don’t care what you were really mad at, but blaming him for something he can’t control, is low, even for an epic argument. Like I mean ‘knock down, drag out’ argument. You still don’t go there, have some class.” Amaria huffed, and you just had to admire her passion. Jack could see why Ianto was a bit taken with her. Then she added, “And if Yanno would let me, then your dog would move, I would smack you…Yes I would, wouldn’t I? Oh yes!” She teased in a cutesy voice, obviously playing with Myfanwy. 

Ianto felt sheepish and Jack small until Amaria mused. “Though all you’d need to do is run or move your head. I haven’t exactly learned how to hit with my left hand yet.”

The older man bust out laughing, “In any case I don’t think I’ll be messing with you anytime soon. And I have apologized for my appalling behavior in as many ways as I know how.” Jack looked proud then added, “If she doesn’t mind the hoard, then what’s one more right?” He shrugged, walking back int the kitchen.

"The hoard?"


	3. Fix You

He had thought dinner had been a great success and he was happy to be adding to his small group of friends. Before he was ready however, the night was over and she was quietly and stiffly, dragging herself into a cab. She had a sad kind of smile and he was guessing she'd hoped she'd hid it, but there was a solitary tear, rolling down her cheek, before she quickly rubbed it away. Ianto stomped back into the living room. "Alright, who did it?"

"Did what babe?" Jack asked, peeking out of the kitchen.

"Scared her off."

"Oh that, she said she needed to go, needed her pills or something, she left this for you." Jack replied, holding out an itinerary, complete with her cell number and cat like smiley face doodles. His husband looked sheepish, twisting his toe in the floor. "She's not taking my shit or Owen's, Walter adores her and Myfanwy has decided to be her bodyguard, plus I can see you like her. Do you really think I would even try to scare her off? That I'd be able to?"

"Silly of me, really. I don't know what it is, I just want to help her, protect her. She acts so strong, but she's hurting. It's in her eyes if you look. I…You're not upset are you?" Ianto blushed and Jack stalked over, licking his lips. He crowded his husband to the table and leaned in.

"I dunno, do I need to be?" The older man purred, licking his lover's ear and musing in a rumble. "Do I get to watch? Join in?"

"You know this is purely hypothetical, one we'd have to ask her and two, I'm not even sure I'm attracted to her in that way." The younger man protested.

Jack's grin was predatory. "One, you have never, never let anyone, except me and Walter sleep in your lap like that and two, I'm not even touching you. Thinking about getting to slide your cock into her wet, warm, and tight, little pussy, is making you so hard."

Ianto gulped a little nervous at the truth in his husband's words. But then, hadn't they talked about having threesomes before? Maybe this was the problem, finding the right person, someone, he himself was comfortable with. And his older husband was right, he was attracted to Amaria. She was so unlike every other woman he'd met. He let out a yelp when Jack swallowed his rock hard length. Throwing his head back and carding his fingers through his husband's hair. The younger man bucked and shuddered. Riding his older lover's hand as, Jack's slicked fingers prepared him.

"The end of the day, you're still mine."

"God yes Jack, always yours." Ianto moaned as Jack pushed his already leaking dick into his husband. Rocking and bucking till their releases hit almost simultaneously.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

The alarm in her room was beeping. The plush comforter unable to block it. Her hand shot out and fumbled for the button. She stopped, there was movement, who the hell was in her hotel room? Sadly it had rained the last two days. It was the first time she hadn't ached right down to her bones or popped Alieve like candy. Tell the truth she missed her new friends, even Owen. The acerbic Dr. meant well, but he needed to learn. Nothing would help more than letting her be and only helping when she asked. She was stubborn and proud, not stupid, she was getting better at asking. Careful steps were walking closer and she did her best to slip under the covers, out of sight.

"Will you be staying in bed all day? Are you not feeling well? I can call Owen."

Huh? She popped her head up, looking much like a mole in a 'whack-a-mole' game. "Yan-toe?" She mumbled, sleep still clinging to her. "The fuck? …How…?" Amaria blushed and pulled the comforter up. Covering the tasteful, but semi see through, short set she wore.

"Eloquent as always." Ianto chuckled, no way he was telling her he'd completely 'checked her out' before she'd covered up.

"Oh your poor virgin ears." She snorted, then added, "Planning on telling me how you got into my hotel room?"

"First, eat!" He held out what looked like a smoothie. "Owen said bananas are good, lots of calcium, vitamin D, and protein." Ianto looked very pleased with himself. Her face fell and he frowned. "Just try it, it's good I promise, Walter loves them!"

"Ianto…" Amaria sighed and added. "You're sweet, but…One smoothie…those things won't 'fix me'. Please don't try to 'fix me'." She sniffled and before she meant to, she was crying, tears running well-worn tracks down her cheeks. This was how it started and when he realized there was nothing more to try… Well, that was how it ended. Amaria felt the loss of a friend before she'd even made one.

He set the drink down as soon as he could and scrambled up the bed. "Hey no, oh god no. He said that helps day to day. I never- oh I'm so sorry. God I'm such a typswn." Ianto held her closer and breathed in the coconut smell of her hair. He wondered what she might taste like, how she'd feel against his skin, but now wasn't really the time. "Just, forget the bloody smoothie, eat whatever the fuck you want."

She giggled and he sighed with relief. "Good grief! I lose it over a frackin smoothie…"

"Frackin Cylons!"

"You watched BSG?"

"Hell yeah."

"You just jumped like 20 points on the coolness meter."

~TR~

He'd finally been able to leave her, so she could get ready. They ended up spending the day together. He showed her many sights and let her blame it on him when she was clearly exhausted as well.

Jack came home to an admittedly sweet sight. Walter was in his Taddy's lap, Tosh being snuggled by Owen and Myfanwy parked half in Amaria's lap as she read them 'The Crayon Book' from the couch and they sat on the floor. Even Rhi and Gray were in attendance.

"Dear Walter, Blue Crayon here…" She read in a super hero like voice. His little boy clapped and giggled.

"That's me Tadda, that's me!"

"Yes, buggy-bum I know!" Ianto enthused and Amaria winked before reading on.

Jack came in to join his family and she smiled at him as she turned the page. "Dear Walter, Ahem Brown Crayon Heyure, ahem." She called out in a Col. Mustard impression.

Walter looked at him with a grin. "They're writing to me Daddy!"

"Very cool, we gotta listen though." Jack smiled, motioning for Amaria to continue, wondering how many books his boy had already talked her into reading.


	4. Zoot Suit Riot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe my own paranoia, but I want to be clear. The 'Walter-verse' and what happen's up to chapter 17 in Walter 2 is AwetereJones's.
> 
> This fic is 'my' brain child. Anything that happens here, should be thought of as happening in a separate world. I have taken, with permission, the characters from that point and done my own thing.
> 
> Hope you still read and enjoy as I am obviously having a grand old time letting my dirty mind run naked through the park, as it were...

Halloween was here and in the bustle of it all Ianto had completely forgotten to see where Amaria would be tonight. Gray and Rhiannon were taking Walter trick-or-treating, with David and Micah. So he and his husband were free to join the ‘horde’ as they had taken to calling them. Jack and Owen looked smart in their zoot suits, carrying fake tommy-guns and mouthing fake stogies. He and Tosh were flappers. They’d match Gwen and John would be another 20’s gangster, to go with Jack and Owen. 

“I can’t believe you agreed to this.” Tosh laughed, adjusting her feathered headband. 

“You’re just jealous cause I look hot.” Ianto smirked, slipping on silver pumps to match his dress. His husband walked by and smacked his arse. Asking if they were ready to go. 

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

She did about five twirls in the mirror, pulling at this and adjusting that. It was decidedly sexier than she was used to being, but she found she liked it. Even though it would hurt eventually, the new brace didn’t require her to still use the walker and she liked that even more. 

The club had been advertising the costume party all week, good thing she’d packed some ‘nerd’ gear and was prepared. She hadn’t heard from Ianto and lamented never getting his number. He’d never called either, he always just showed up. It meant his number wasn’t logged in her phone by chance, so that idea was a dud. They’d meet again, she was sure, but it would be nice to not be going to this party alone. 

Someone whistled as she walked the short block it took to reach the place. She blushed, but kept walking. The action giving her a little lift, these were the kind of looks and reactions she wished she always got. Amaria pulled her ID from a secret pocket and held it out with the money for a cover charge. They were handing out silver masks at the door and she shrugged, taking one. 

She’d already been there an hour when they announced there was karaoke. Amaria put her name in for the next round, walking back to the bar for a drink. Chatting up the cute bartender, what was a little harmless flirting?

~TR~

John’s eyes swept the bar and he whistled. “I need to ‘know’ her!” Everyone rolled their eyes as he got up. “Watch the master at work.” Hart boasted as he made a b-line for the empty seat next to her. They watched him go, checking out this supposed beauty for themselves. 

The woman was in a steampunk get up and she really did look quite good. Her breasts pushed up into a crème colored peasant top, by a corset that also hugged and accentuated her curves. She wore flared leather shorts under an almost indecently short, blue and black ruffled skirt. With bell bottom-esque, leather leg warmers attached by garters, covering her jack boots and a goggle adorned top hat, finished her look. 

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

“Whatcha drinkin gorgeous?” John purred.

“Nothing special, why you wanna buy me a drink?” Amaria replied, safely hidden behind her mask. She smiled at him, he was cute and if playing along got free drinks, who was she to refuse? 

He asked the bartender for a Vodka Tonic and to give her what she wanted. When she had her drink in hand, he was going to go in for the kill. Except he looked up and she was heading for the stage. Hart walked back, dejected, grumbling at his fiend's laughter. 

The younger of the married men, snickered. “So John, what was it we were supposed to be seeing?” He laughed turning to the stage, not prepared the young man almost missed it, but he could see the slight awkwardness in her gait. Ianto’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit, Jack, that’s Amaria!”

“What? Ok where? I can bring her over.” The older man smiled.

“On stage yah Muppet! Remember the hot bird, John was trying to pull.”

“Wait, you know that goddess, eye-candy?” John marveled, he was never at the house when she’d been there, so they’d never met. He slowly turned to the stage as music started playing.

Her eyes closed as she started singing, she’d never need the words in front of her. This had been their song and she knew it by heart.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I'd found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason’s still you

Ianto wondered what made her sing so passionately. Almost heartbreaking to think of what could have happened to make such an impression on her. 

I'm sorry that I’d hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I'd put you through  
I wish that I could'v taken it all away  
And be the one who was catching all your tears  
That’s why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason’s still You

and the reason’s still You [x3]

He could tell, she was subtly changing the lyrics to reflect a past tense. The rest of his ‘horde’ seemed just as enraptured. Even Owen was intent on the stage as he hugged and swayed with a teary eyed Tosh. Jack squeezed his hand and John was starry eyed, Ianto should really tell the blond he was wasting his time. 

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason's still you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you never got to know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason's still you

She finished to claps and cheers, Jack and John actually whistled. Amaria blushed behind her mask. Giving a little curtsy as she got off the stage. She looked around and actually lit up when she saw Ianto waving her over. Hold up… Was he wearing a dress? She made it over to them. “Ok Yan, I call party foul. You have better legs than I do!” Amaria laughed with her good hand on her hip. 

“And you my dear, that performance, so passionate!” John enthused, grabbing her hand to kiss it. 

“Well, definitely an A for effort. Casanova over here a friend of yours, 007?”

“Jack’s work partner.” Ianto explained.

“Oh, I am so sorry, I feel for you.” Amaria soothed, patting John’s hand. 

“Hey!” Jack protested and she stuck out her tongue with a wink. He gave her a fake look of menace as his husband and the doctor snickered. “So we were wondering why you messed with the lyrics in your song?” The older man asked, everyone seemed interested, but the way her whole posture deflated, he felt like the biggest wanker on the planet. 

“There’s no need to ruin everyone’s good time.” Amaria smiled nervously. 

“Well never mind why, it was amazing!” Ianto grinned, pulling her over and kissing her cheek. She squeaked when he kissed her again, nuzzling. Warm breath tinged with alcohol fanned across her cheek. Ok, affectionate drunk…

“Oi!” Jack laughed, smacking his husband’s arse and Ianto giggled as Amaria blushed, cursing her overactive imagination.


	5. Dancing Queen

Let it not be said that Ianto Jones was a slouch on the dance floor. Even in silver pumps and a fringe dress, the man had moves. Amaria watched him, a little jealous that she wasn’t joining them. She never gave a flying flip before, if she was good or not. The club had music playing and a space to dance, she was on that floor. Now she had to hold back, she tended to have stability issues and she really didn’t feel like face planting, in a crowd of people. 

Twirling the straw around in her drink, she sighed as she remembered how good it felt when Ianto had held her close. When was the last time she’d been hugged like that? Not paying attention, she startled when her new friend, stepped up behind her and draped his arms over her shoulders. “Come dance Amaria.”

“Don’t dance.”

“Pfft, everybody dances.” Ianto replied.

“Ok, literally, physically, can’t dance.” Amaria muttered, suddenly wishing for the seclusion of her hotel room.

“Why not? A little stilted, but you’re moving around ok.” He tried, hugging her shoulders. 

“I may be walking alright, but I still have… balance issues…The floor is in love with my face.” Amaria snorted not thinking how the analogy would sound, trying not to lean back into him or notice the fact he wore one of her favorite brands of cologne. 

“I won’t let you fall.” Ianto promised in a quiet murmur. Nuzzling her neck then leaning his chin on her head with a happy hum. “Pleeeaassee?” 

“Out of sheer curiosity, on a scale from 1 to 10, 10 being shitfaced. Just how drunk are you?” She laughed as he started snuffling her hair. 

“Ummm 15?” 

“Uh huh, just as I thought.” 

~TR~

Somehow he’d managed to get her out on the floor with them. She was so happy to be there, she even danced for a song or two with John. It had been awhile since she’d gone to any sort of club and it really felt good to be there. She didn’t know how long they’d been out there. She was doing pretty well, dancing in front of Ianto. Holding onto his shoulder when she felt unsteady. Her life had a hiccup, as it always does, when it seemed to be going well. She stepped wrong, but instead of falling, she merely leaned back into a strong, warm body and steadying hands. 

“Gotcha.” Jack winked as he steadied her. 

Before she knew it, the Captain was pulling her close and his husband merely adjusted his stance to compensate. Not to be outdone, she didn’t protest or even make a noise of alarm. Without batting an eyelash, she pulled out moves she hadn’t used since college. Silently daring the men to keep up and they did. Oh boy howdy, they did! Jack’s hands rested on her thighs. Half on her shorts, but his fingertips, were like a searing fire where they met her smooth skin. Ianto meanwhile was crowding her with his hands on her waist. Their cologne’s complimented each other and she felt buzzed, just from being cocooned in the smell's decadence.

She was pretty sure she didn’t start it, but none of them stopped either. One second her friend was dancing close the next he was leaning in and then he was full on kissing her. She tensed for like a second, then melted into his lips. Ianto’s tongue slipped past her lips and he tasted like a strange mix of beer and coffee. Amaria found she liked it. The connection wasn’t short, but it wasn’t long either and before she knew it, he was breaking it, to whisper his delight in her ear. Then she was blushing, as Jack then leaned over her, to kiss his husband. Damn that’s hot! 

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

They never discussed the kiss or the way they had danced. Not that they needed to. She was sure to get his number logged into her phone. Complete with a picture of him in that dress. Amaria got a lot of other pictures of the rest them and herself in their costumes, as well. It ended up being a great night and to think, she almost hadn’t gone.

Ianto decided they were going to hang out the next day and if he had any idea how the night was about to end. He would have just invited her to spend the night, right then. As it was, she had left them to, and I quote, “Get this fucking brace off!”

~TR~

“She goes to smack you, I won’t stop her.” Jack chuckled.

“I just want to check on her Jack, she seemed really out of it.” Ianto protested as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Well maybe cause you kissed her, slut.” The older man grinned and his husband giggled. 

“You liked it.” 

“Maybe I did, she seemed to like it too, but she still won’t like us sneaking into her hotel room.” Jack replied sagely as they parked. 

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

They walked quietly down the hall, Jack looking away as Ianto somehow got the lock on her door open. He was expecting noise of some kind, but there was none. Lights were on, clothes laid out on the bed, and yet Amaria was nowhere to be found. Then they heard it, running water. Ianto went to knock on the door to the loo, bathroom as she called it. He walked back to the living area of the suite. To give them privacy. 

The young man knocked on the door, “Amaria?”

There was a yelp, a skid, a smack, and a splash. Then nothing… except running water.


	6. Someone Like You

She returned to her hotel room, humming to herself and smiling. A big dopey grin, it had been too long since she'd smiled and laughed like this. And then there was that kiss, was it just because they were drunk? She wasn't sure if she wanted that to be the case or not. Amaria leaned down to unstrap the brace. Having taken off the leather leg warmers. It was all well and good to be sexy and trussed up, but now she just wanted to be a comfy slob. Even if it meant she'd drag herself around the place. No better than a 'shambling' extra on The Walking Dead.

"Oh sweet Jesus, thank you God!" She groaned in delight, as her leg came free. It worked well, but that always had a down side. She flopped back, relishing in the freedom. Now for the other form of restraint. The Corset. It had a front zip and she practically purred as it fell away. Steel boned, jeez she must be insane.

Shuffling around in her shorts and the big baggy peasant top. She started to layout clothes. Patterned knickers and a similar, but different colored short set. Then she walked into the bathroom, setting her phone within reach. She tested using the Jacuzzi tub. It actually had plenty of grips and was really quite easy for her. Getting out she started the water and started to shimmy her shorts off. Amaria shut the door, not remembering to leave it open a little, because it tended to stick.

She was sitting on the edge of the tub, trying to get a leather tie from the shorts, out from between her toes. Completely in a zone the knock on the door startled her and she began to fall back. Yelping as Ianto called out to her. Her head cracked against the tiles behind her. Blood smearing a following trail as she slid downward, falling rather gracefully to lay in enough water that it made a splash. The water continuing to get deeper around her.

~TR~

Ianto gasped in alarm and called for her again. He shook the door and tried the handle again, but it held fast. He stepped back and to his horror, pink tinged water was seeping into the carpet. "Amaria! No! Amaria! …Jack! Jack!" The younger man shouted, pounding on the door. Not having enough strength to break through.

Jack came running at the sound of his husbands shouts. Without blinking his rescue training kicked in, literally. He placed a well-aimed boot into the door and it swung wide. Jack made a b-line and vaulted into the tub, not caring about the mess he made, of his costume nor the tiled floor. While Ianto scrambled to shut off the water and grab fluffy towels, both for the puddles of water and his friend.

"Don't do this sweetheart, you still need to call me on my shit, baby girl." The older man murmured as he carefully pulled her from the water. Wet peasant top sticking to her skin, barring her stomach and the sexy knickers she was wearing. He tried to look away, but her birthmarks were standing out and it was interesting to see. He carefully laid her on a towel, Ianto had left them, before he had gone to call Owen.

Her head was bleeding, but he wasn't too concerned yet. Head wounds always bled like a bitch. Jack tilted her chin up and started CPR. He wished this would have been a real kiss as he worked between breathing for her and pumping her chest. As Owen rushed in, she started coughing up water and Jack turned her to her side so she wouldn't just choke again.

"I knew it!" The Doctor growled, eyeing the blood smear. Feeling justified in his warning to the woman.

"Actually it was my fault Owen." Ianto stated, hanging his head. "I startled her, I'm sorry Jack, I should have listened to you."

"Hey, don't think like that. It was an accident all around, ok?" The older man interjected, pulling another towel over Amaria's passed out form, to help her cover up.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

She started coming around when she felt this odd pressure at the back of her head.

"There she is, sleeping beauty is awake." Jack remarked.

"What the fuck are you all doing in my hotel room?" Amaria grumbled, also noting she was in a robe and sitting in the dining area of the suite.

"So eloquent." Ianto chuckled as he walked in with hot chocolate.

"I, am bandaging your head wound. Ianto was checking on you, startled you, caused this and is now refusing to leave." Owen replied, the younger man grinned and sat across from her.

"So I am going to go get us clothes." Jack added with a smile. Then headed for the door.

"Some weird former profession you're not telling me about 007?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, wincing as the doctor pulled at her hair.

"Sorry, sorry, tiny pull." Owen apologized quickly.

"I'm getting stitches!" She yelped.

"Nope, just really strong butterfly plasters."

"Oh, is that all." She sighed, really wanting him to be done so she could sleep.

"I need you to stay up for a bit." The doctor declared as if reading her mind.

"But mm tired Owen." Amaria protested, rather cutely, slurring like she was drunk. "Meanie, don't be a hater Dr. Harper." She pouted as he was packing his things.

"Just for a little while alright." Owen replied, smiling softly. He looked at Ianto, "She throws up, call." The doctor stated before leaving.

"Bond?" She offered, looking at Ianto, he shrugged and nodded.

~TR~

He brought their hot chocolates to the living room. Then cuddled up to her under a giant blanket.

"I never expected to meet someone like you here. Acquaintances sure, but…"

"Is it good or bad? To have met me?" Ianto asked sort of chuckling, sort of weary of her answer. He started staring into his mug as he waited for her to reply.

"Good, very good. I just, I feel comfortable around you." Amaria admitted then added without thinking. "Going by that kiss and your clinginess tonight, you feel pretty comfortable around me."

He was nuzzling her neck, smelling her recently washed hair. They'd been trying to get the blood out. "Mm hmm. Mm tropical like you tasted." The young man purred in her ear.

Amaria blushed, "Well, I had been drinking sex on the beach's and coconut rum with pineapple juice." She replied offhandedly then added. "Probably taste like fruity chocolate now."

He grinned slyly at her. "I can find out." Ianto offered, leaning in.

Why fight what they both wanted. If it was going to happen no matter what they did anyway? They were consenting adults and Jack was obviously okay with the idea. She didn't think Ianto would be pursuing her like this, if he wasn't. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she turned towards him. "Okay." Amaria acquiesced.


	7. Connections Pt: 1

Time appeared to slow to crawl. For a second it felt like it had stopped all together, as they leaned closer. Then they were kissing and his pleased rumble made her blush and gasp. He sneakily slipped, his tongue past her lips. Flicking it over her teeth and searching every corner of her mouth. Heat awakened deep in her belly and she grabbed at his shirt for grounding. Encouraged by her response, his hand slipped down to the hem of her own shirt, planning on pushing up under the loose tank top.

There was a firm knock on the door and they jumped apart. Looking for all the world, like naughty school children. She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, as he went to get the door.

"Didn't mean to interrupt." Jack winked, as he walked in with a duffel slung over a shoulder, genuinely sorry that he had broken them up and that he'd missed what they'd done without him.

"Didn't take you for a cock blocker, Jack." Amaria snorted, with a grin and Ianto snickered, expecting her to be shier about, what was happening, between them.

"Oh no you didn't!" The older man gasped, pretending to be seriously affronted.

"Whatcha gonna do Jackie boy? Punish me?" She smirked, then blushed as she could see her friend was excited by the idea. "Planning on standing there with your mouth open all night?" She asked, still smirking, as he stood, gaping at her a little.

He recovered and his slow grin was equal parts, predatory and full on leering. "Actually I was hoping to just watch, my little tiger can be quite beautiful when he's focused on pleasing another." Jack replied with arousal and fondness in his eyes.

Ianto's pale skin was dusted with a fine flush as his older husband winked at him.

~TR~

Anyone who thought more would happen, that night, was sadly mistaken. Jack and Ianto had gone to another room, to change, for the night. Coming back to find, Amaria, passed out, on the couch. The older of the two, picked her up in a fireman's carry and brought her to, the king sized bed. Jack was going to take said couch, unsure if she was comfortable enough, with him, to sleep in the same bed, together. She wouldn't let him go and he sighed. Climbing in so he and his husband surrounded her, as they hugged and touched each other.

"Thanks Jack, Anto…saved me…" Amaria mumbled; in a hazy, sleepy slur.

Ianto squeezed her tight and Jack kissed her forehead, assuming she meant her near drowning that night. Neither of the men realizing, she had really meant, so much more. She snuggled; cocooned in their warmth, as she drifted off. Feeling more at peace now, than she had in, years.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

She woke with a soft sigh. That had been; the best dream she'd had, in a while. Ianto snuffled, burrowing into her shoulder and pulling her close. His hand had wiggled its way under her top, palm lying flat across the smooth skin, just above the band of her shorts. Holy crap! Ok not a dream, she could be cool, she was fine last night. She should be fine now. Right?

"Mm stop thinking so hard, I can hear you." Ianto murmured, licking and nuzzling her neck.

She could hear the smile in his voice and she could feel his interest in her body, pressed against the soft part of her arse. Amaria gasped and unconsciously pushed back, as he rocked forward. His hand started moving higher and she shivered in anticipation.

One hand moved up, while the other, fanned out on her abdomen and slid lower. Almost before she registered the movement his fingers, nudged under the waistband of her shorts. Deciding to ease her into the idea, the digits stayed outside the, cotton of her knickers. He grinned when she started to squirm. Kissing up and down her neck; as one hand tweaked and rolled her hard nipples. While the other, stroked confidently over her still covered center.

Jack slowly woke, his husband's quiet groaning and Amaria's soft sighs a perfect symphony. Cluing him in; to what the younger man was doing. He smiled a lazy smile, stretching languidly. Just letting his body react and enjoy what he saw. Her eyes were closed, obviously focused on what she was experiencing. Ianto's eyes were glassy, hazy with lust as he touched her. Grinning at his husband; as the older man slipped his hand into his bottoms.

Without thought; the young man turned her and she gasped as he hovered over her. All Amaria could think do was grab a hold of her bad arm. Then she could raise them both, above her head, like he wanted. Letting her legs relax; as he decided to reposition his free hand. Sliding like a blade; under her shorts and knickers, after he'd bunched up her top. Ianto ducked his head, flicking his tongue over the hardened peak of a breast; before taking it between his lips.

She arched with a whine; unable to even care, if Jack was enjoying his morning show or not. Ianto growled, teasing his fingers over her folds. Slipping a digit or two into the wet heat of her pussy. He moaned against her skin, his breath panting and warm. They heard a delighted purr from Jack and she was pretty sure it was his gentle hands, helping her shorts and knickers shimmy off of her hips. She could feel the heat, of a full body flush, and the nerves, alcohol, with good looking clothing, usually helped her keep at bay. She tried to curl in on herself; even though, she was unsure of the good it would do. Considering; of course, where the younger man's fingers were.

"Don't be shy, you're so beautiful." Ianto murmured, gently stretching her out, while licking down her body as he pumped his fingers. Her nerves were slowly soothed as he moved. Slowly and gently, he was willing her to relax. Making her forget every fear and initial reservation she'd had. As he lapped at her bellybutton; it finally registered with her, just where he was going and she groaned. Before he even took the first taste however, she giggled as his hair, brushed her sensitive skin. He looked up at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Did I forget to mention, I'm extremely ticklish? Birthmarks…sensitive." Amaria explained shyly. He smirked and leaned in. "Ack!" She cried as he shook his head on purpose. "Holly fuck!" She swore as he sucked and licked through her folds a mere moment later. She was sure her heart would burst as it hammered in her chest. There was a coil waiting, ready to snap as he lavished his tongue's attention on her now dripping pussy.

Ianto gently held her hips down as she mewled and keened. Despite the outburst before, she was rather quiet when she came. Gasping softly as her body snapped taught. Surprised when her hand clenched around Jack's. She hadn't even realized he'd been holding it. Without a word he uncurled her fingers from his palm. Kissing her with a wink, before she could say anything. She'd honestly forgot about a muscle spasm and how much it hurt when her nails dug into her palm. The younger man taking his clothes, brought her back to the more important things. Like Jack giving his husband a hand job, with lube to slick him up. Because like hell Ianto's substantial length going inside her, wasn't going to hurt without it…

Damn! She shouldn't stare. She really shouldn't. Holly shit, but they were hot together!

Ianto wanted her to ride him and although it sounded like something she'd enjoy. She wasn't sure she could. Amaria bit her lip and looked just as shy as when the young man had first kissed her. "Well I…if I could reach the headboard, I suppose I could grip it then… That's not really, a sexy thing to say at all, is it?" Her face fell and she cursed her lack of a brain to mouth filter.

The younger man just smiled and set himself up at the head of the bed. Gripping his shoulder instead, she straddled him, leaning in to claim his mouth. He accepted the connection, sliding his arms around her, pulling her close. She moved back when the kiss broke, impaling herself on his cock agonizingly slow. Arching up then sinking in a steady glide. He didn't mind, he liked watching her make sure she got pleasure out of the initial penetration as well. So worth the wait; being wrapped in her sheath, was like he had secretly hoped. She was wet, warm, and tight. So tight.

His grip on her hips was light, letting her control their pace, at least for the moment. Using his reactions and Jack's groaning as a guide, she worked her body like she never knew she could. He leaned in as he bucked his hips to her rhythm. "God Amaria, you feel amazing…I…I don't think there are words." Ianto admitted.

She leaned to nuzzle at his neck. Draping her right arm over his shoulder. The left took his hand, she kissed the palm and put it over her heart. Jack, started, but relaxed when she pressed her palm to his heart. Ianto took her other hand, uncurled the fingers as best he could and brought it to his chest, nuzzling her cheek as Jack leaned up to kiss her. She could feel something between them, some unnamable, unbreakable bond. And God was it going to rip her soul apart when she had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking Gwen's going to get the role of being an issue. Cause you know Amaria needs to have someone to yell at...^^
> 
> Let me know whatcha think. Heart Y'alls


	8. Connections Pt: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut, but some plot snuck in at the end. ^^

Out of nowhere Ianto’s arms were around her. Cradling her head as he laid her back. Hitching her legs higher up on his hips, while he leaned in to suckle at her nipples. She arched, carding the fingers of her good hand through his hair. She squirmed when Jack sucked on her toes. Abandoning them to lap at his husband’s hole. Until the younger man was loose and begging to be breached. Oh and the Captain did. He mounted his stallion and rode him hard. 

Each snap of Jack’s hips caused Ianto to drive his cock deeper into Amaria’s wet pussy. She was gasping, panting, and trying her best to follow her friend’s (did sex once make him a lover?) Hold that thought…

To follow his erratic rhythm. At least she hoped she was adding to it. “You can get a little rough Yan. I won’t break.” Amaria purred. He was holding her like one holds antique china. Trying to still be gentle even as Jack, forced his movement. She could sense it, the older man realized and adjusted to them. Though she was touched by their level of caring… God right at this moment, she needed a nice hard fuck! She wanted to feel alive and like she wouldn’t shatter at every little thing. 

“You sure?” The young man murmured, confused at what made him ask. Didn’t he trust her to know what she could handle?

She reared up and captured him in a scorching kiss. Laying her forehead on his she growl/purred. “Dammit Ianto! Fuck me like you mean it, you bastard!” Her eyes narrowed, in what he recognized, as a playful challenge. 

Having seen her go toe to toe with someone (His own husband). He decided it was in his best interests, to comply. Ianto grinned and forced her arms up, holding them by the wrists. Leaning in to lick at her breasts again. Her head fell back and she arched. Keening as his grip tightened and he bucked his hips harder. She felt, as sure as he did, Jack pick up his rhythm again. She was quiet about it, but she was swearing. Sometimes in Japanese and Ianto grinned. His eyes rolling as his husband hit that spot again and again. 

Their release was a chain reaction. Her inner walls clamped around Ianto, who lost it and tightened around Jack. The older man gave a few more desperate thrusts and cried out his completion. 

~TR~

She should have known she wasn’t going to shower alone. Amaria was embarrassed at first, the flowery shower cap, meant to protect the head wound, was really a mood kill. One she promptly forgot about, when Jack held her to the wall and slid his hard and sheathed cock into her already wet pussy. She was quite sure she’d slip if he wasn’t holding her there.

She looked past the half open curtain to see Ianto jacking off. Eyes hooded as he watched his husband fuck her. A proper fuck. He’d folded her in his arms. Her back against his slippery chest. One hand rolling her nipples, the other’s thumb teasing her clit in slow circles. She whined and mewled, her hand clenching was his clue and he put more pressure in his thumb strokes and bucked his hips harder. 

She cried out as she crashed and he wasn’t far behind. Nor was Ianto, as he pumped his engorged dick furiously. She didn’t know what made her do it, but one second she was riding Jack’s cock through orgasm and the next…

Amaria sank to her knees, skin wet and dripping she crawled over, rolled a flavored condom onto Ianto’s gorgeous dick and swallowed it. She’d only had one other lover and she was sure, Jack probably would have been better, but she finished him off nonetheless. Her jaw ached a little, but she didn’t complain as his hot cum shot into the condom as intended. 

Ianto gasped and panted while she sat back and cursed her stupidity. How the hell was she going to get up? She dragged off the shower cap, no need for more embarrassment. She was about to, crawl for the counter and do her best not to feel like an idiot. When out of nowhere, Jack picked her up and put her on her feet. Effectively solving the problem. She squawked, Ianto snickered and the Captain chuckled. 

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

Things seemed to be going so well, as was law in her life something was destined to go wrong. And boy did it, Ianto appeared to be in a grump that day. Walter had been particularly whiny and Jack wasn't listening to him either. She set down her notebook as he stalked into her hotel suite. 

“Oh you forgot your shirt last time, did you want it?” She asked brightly, not realizing he was looking at her notebook.

“I didn’t know you were a writer.”

She shrugged, “You never asked.” Amaria replied, not meaning anything by it. Only realizing it was the wrong thing to say when his look darkened. 

“So that’s my fault is it?” 

“What? No, it’s not a big deal that’s all.” She sighed, not understanding what was wrong. 

“Romance novels. Harlequins…And…Wait a minute! We’re in your book!?” Ianto spluttered.

“Umm…Sort of it’s…” Caught off guard she didn’t know what to say.

“So Halloween was what? Research?”

“Ianto? How can you even say that?” Amaria yelped, getting angry. She grabbed her notebook back.

“I should go. I can’t even handle this right now...” He stood and headed for the door. With a disappointed shake of his head. 

“Ianto, wait!” She cried, but he was gone. 

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

For the longest time, she just stared at the door. What the fuck just happened? How could he accuse her of that and leave? And what the fucking hell? He’d been the one to instigate everything, not her.


	9. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure anyone is still interested in this... Thinking I'm gonna make it a ten-ner and round it up next chap. I really like Amaria's character, I really like her with Jack and Ianto. Maybe in the future I'll give her a different verse with them, who knows...
> 
> Anyway needed to let out some frustration, so you get this...

It was less than an hour and after 'happy' pills had been prescribed by Owen to counter the effects of the other medication he was taking right now. He'd stopped by a street florist, bought chocolate just because and headed to her hotel to apologize.

Ianto actually knocked, but when she didn't answer, he 'let himself' in. He heard pacing, angry pacing. Then shouting…

"Listen you ass hat… try that shit again and I will gut you…what gives you a right to them? …I loved you and 'you' walked out on 'me' fuck face! God I never knew you at all did I? …Why that's none of your fucking business; is what that is. I'm serious Landon. I'll hit you with a restraining order so hard… Yeah go, fine you and that bottle blonde bitch have fun."

He watched her end the call and he assumed it was this, Landon she was calling a 'fucking rat bastard'. Gods that guy even had a douchebag sounding name. True he'd never actually met the guy; but just from the conversation he heard… Ianto agreed. 'Rat bastard' sounded appropriate. She still hadn't realized he was there as she threw the phone and flopped back on the bed.

Amaria pulled a pillow to her face and gave an unholy roar. Bourne of rage and pain; frustration and sadness. She kicked her feet against the mattress. Well one of them anyway. The young woman pulled off the pillow, panted and huffed for a minute. Then she slammed it back into place and shrieked again.

The young man chuckled at her. That was until he realized she'd curled up as much as she could and was sobbing into the comforter. He quickly set his items on the table and rushed into the bedroom. Ianto crawled onto the bed and slotted himself in front of her, pulling her to his chest.

She didn't even question it. Just twisted her hand in his shirt and let him card his fingers through her hair. He was cooing at her, rubbing her back and telling her to let it out.

Slowly, but surely her sobs tapered off. She lay still for a minute; not wanting to break the dream. Ianto was mad at her, wasn't he? Amaria cracked an eye open, "Swear I always lock that door…"

"Oh you do, I'm just a really good lock pick." He grinned.

"How much did you…"

"Um, none…all of it…" He grimaced and she ducked into his shoulder. "He sounds like a twat." Ianto remarked; kissing her forehead. "Don't think about him, I'm here, think about me." The young man murmured.

She blinked; "Thought you were mad at me."

"I was a wanker. I came to apologize."

"Oh, ok. You have no idea how much I wish I could stay."

Somewhere deep in his mind he always knew. This was a trip for her and someday she would leave. "Will you come back?" He kissed her lips this time. Then kissed them again, swiping his tongue along her lips. She let him deepen the kiss, feeling him hold on tighter.

"I hope I will, if I could stay I would." It was all she could give him.

"How…how long?"

"I go back in a week."


	10. Join The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete smut chapter... plot didn't even try to sneak in here.^^
> 
> ENJOY!

They lay in silence just holding, maybe kissing. He'd call it snogging. They'd been so still it startled her when he moved. "Shhh. Close your eyes and wait here."

She gave him a look, but laid back. Humming when his fingers slipped over the shut lids. Amaria heard him get off the bed and walk away. Something cool and smooth was trailing from her forehead over the bridge of her nose to her lips. Giving a delighted purr; she smiled and tilted her face into the touch. When he was done with her face he started to pull at her clothes. She let him strip her down to pale blue, lace knickers. Amaria didn't try to curl up, but her arms crossed to hide her body from view and a blush burned behind the birthmarks.

"You are so beautiful."

"Mean it?" Amaria whispered, her eyes closing as she willed her arms apart.

"Of course I do." He murmured; trailing the rose in a line between her breasts. "Keep them closed, just feel." Ianto murmured as he brought the flower down across her abdomen. Her stomach pulling in as she gasped. She moaned and arched when he repeated the action, but with his tongue. He went upwards this time, gently sucking a mark on her neck then moving to take a nipple between his lips. Her breathy gasp shot straight to his groin and he ground their hips together.

"Oh God." She moaned feeling his fingers slipping under her knickers. Amaria squirmed as the digits parted her slick folds and slid into her. Ianto moved down leaving a wet trail in his wake. She did her best not to giggle when his hair tickled her thighs. Instead she swore when his tongue flicked at her clit and his fingers pumped into her pussy.

He could feel fingers twist and clench in his hair. Her hips squirmed, he nearly purred; she was wet, so wet for him. She was even more beautiful lost in the pleasure he gave.

"Fuck! …Shit! …Fucking hell…God I'm so close..." She swore; obviously more comfortable with him. He merely redoubled his efforts and she finished with a shuddering gasp.

He sat up to remove his own clothes, his eyes rolling back as her fingers wrapped around his substantial cock. Licking and sucking at the head while working the shaft with her hand. He let her play till he couldn't stand it. Gently he pushed her back and when he pulled at her knickers she did her best to lift both sides of her hips. When he'd thrown the lace to the floor, held said hips up. Slinging her legs over his shoulders; he ducked forward, fucking her with his tongue while she writhed. Making sure she was soaked and pliant when he sat her on his knees and onto his engorged dick.

She pressed into him; when he pulled her up, groaning against his neck as he bucked and she rode. Amaria wished she could have this forever, but she had a life to wrap up back home. And even now she worried her life with the Syndrome would become too much for them to even be her friends; could she really move countries, let alone homes even for just their friendship? She wound her good hand in his hair; committing this moment, so she at least had this when she left.

"Gods you feel so good. So fuckin wet…" Ianto groaned, pulling her down a little harder. Before laying her back down as her hand moved from his hair to his shoulder. It wasn't a hard; fast fuck, but he wasn't treating her like china as he hitched her legs up his hips. Feeling bold she slowly brought her good hand across her abdomen. The pads of her fingers playing where they joined. The sight of her touching herself while his cock stroked the inner walls of her tight pussy; made him groan. His hips snapped harder and she cried out and arched.

"Shit…Ah Fuck! It's so…God I'm gonna…" Amaria babbled; right before her entire body snapped taught then slowly unwound. He thrust right through; riding the waves of her orgasm, till his own crashed over him. The feeling of his cum, caused a ricochet orgasm to rip through her. She cried out; the sound, muffled by his lips. As they lay in the afterglow there was a knock on the door.

~TR~

She told him to stay as she called to the knocker. Forgoing her knickers she pulled on her shorts, but his discarded button down. Still mostly already buttoned; due to his haste in getting it off. She held the top of the shirt closed as she went to the door. The look was cliché` as all get out, but she didn't care.

Jack waited patiently, still he was curious. Even her slow shuffle didn't take this long. The door opened; she squeaked and the door closed. He chuckled as it opened again and her hand shot out, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. Wait wasn't that his husband's shirt?

"Well, at least one of you knocks." Amaria scoffed; letting go of the hold she had on the shirt. She was obviously naked underneath.

"Starting the party without me?"

"Going to join or be a cock block and complain about it?"

"Oh I'm in." Jack smirked; scooping her up and walking into the bedroom.

~TR~

Jack was having trouble deciding what to do. Amaria took pity on him and led him to the headboard. She had something in mind alright. Telling him to sit on his knees. Then she piled a bunch of pillows in front of him. Lubed up his erection; turned around and reverse cowboy-ed onto his cock. She moved while her body adjusted to his slightly larger girth. He was groaning in her ear; watching as she motioned Ianto forward. Jack realized her plan and helped bend her into his husband lap. Braced by the Captain's hands and held up with fluffy pillows; she was actually quite comfortable.

Ianto played with her hair and rubbed fingers down her spine. She was busy alternating sucking and licking his dick like she was trying to save a rapidly melting 99 cent cone. Her tongue swirled around the leaking head of his cock and he bucked without thinking. She looked up at him, let him go with a lewd slurp and grinned.

"Just like that, no head pushing and you're good." She had swallowed Ianto's rock hard dick again; when Jack snapped his hips, hard. Amaria moaned, her hand gripping the young man's thigh, as the older man started to play with her clit. She groaned around Ianto's subtly moving length and his hand clenched in her hair. It was odd; she'd never particularly liked giving blow jobs. At least in Landon's case and she wouldn't say it was her new favorite thing. But it was enjoyable when she was doing it to Ianto. She wondered if it would be this way with Jack.

He was trying his best to hold back; warn her maybe, but before he could. Ianto gasped; bucked and shot his cum down her throat. She barely seemed to notice, shuddering through her own orgasm as Jack frantically pounded into her pussy. His thrusting erratic till his own release crashed over him.

She gasped when Jack turned her and claimed her lips. Licking his husband's essence from her teeth to the walls of her mouth. His hips started to move as their combined flavors reawakened his cock, still impaled in her wet and quivering heat. "Fuck Jack!" Amaria swore, her back arching as her eyes rolled.

Ianto smirked, finding enough lube to slick up his own dick. He snuck behind his husband and breached him with a soft, but strong thrust. Jack groaned as his younger husband dictated their rhythm. Ianto's hands caressed Amaria's legs. Pulling her into the Captain's thrusts and she was writhing beneath them.

Jack was the first to finish. Moving to suck her clit and pump his fingers into her nearly dripping wet pussy. Till she crashed with a mewling whine. Meanwhile Ianto was filling his older husband's hole with his cum. The Captain collapsed to one side, his husband the other and Amaria crawled up between them.

Ianto started to talk and she put her hand over his mouth. "No talky, nap time."


	11. See You Later Aligator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well somehow the previous smut chapter snuck in.
> 
> So this is the round up.
> 
> I thank you all for reading!
> 
> More smut for my lovely AwatereJones
> 
> Part of me can't believe I wrote this, but then, what haven't I written o_0;
> 
> Plot did make it in as well
> 
> Enough from me, do
> 
> ENJOY!

Wet heat around his cock was a beautiful wake up call. A pleased purr rumbled deep in Jack's chest. It wasn't his husband's mouth; Amaria then. She was certainly enthusiastic and it more than made up for her inexperience.

"Fuck, you both taste gorgeous."

"Thought I'd hate it, but that dirty mouth is so damn sexy on you." Ianto grinned, wiggling between her legs. Lapping at her wet pussy while she went back to sucking Jack's dick. The younger man's husband groaned and fell back into the pillows. Walter had begged for the sleep over; he hoped Ianto wouldn't mind that he'd agreed without consulting him. Back to the present.

The Captain's hand found her hair as she started to moan and squirm. Obviously distracted by his love's talented tongue. He remembered what she'd said, subtly letting his hips buck. Careful not to push her head down. She gave a happy hum; enjoying having lovers who cared for more than just their own pleasure. Renewing her efforts even as Ianto tongue fucked her with single minded determination.

Jack was busy spilling his cum down her throat while Ianto fisted himself and lapped greedily at her convulsing and dripping pussy. Not really thinking; using his own cum for lube. 2 fingers circled and slowly pressed into a place; she'd never expected him to go. Amaria let the older man go with a 'pop' and promptly froze.

Slowly he realized his mistake. Instead of the freak out he expected; she seemed to be considering how the addition to her sexual rep, really felt. With an unhurried determination; she pressed back. He followed with a slow push and retreat. Stretching as he went.

"Shit! Holy fucking shit… I never really believed them, but damn son."

"Feels good then hmm." Ianto smirked. She nodded as he kept pumping his fingers, while Jack moved up the bed. Watching the pleasure flit across her face. "Way I see it my beauty. You have two choices. Jack's cock in your pussy, my dick in 'his' arse. Or, Jack's cock in your pussy, my dick in 'your' arse."

The decision seemed hard. Then she remembered; she was in Cardiff, having sex with 'two'! Fuckin gorgeous, married men. She'd met like 2 months ago. All bets were off at this point. He was stretching her with three fingers; like he already knew the answer. "Both. I want both of you." Amaria panted, feeling another orgasm building; as he sucked on her clit and moved his fingers.

Jack meanwhile was lubing himself up. Slowly wanking as he watched Ianto drive her wild. She keened and whined, inner walls fluttering as she orgasm-ed again. The older man never gave her a chance to unwind as he reached for her. Impaling her with his cock; as gently as he could. Ianto knelt behind them; finding enough lube left to smooth over his erection and around her other entrance.

She groaned and fell forward; as the young man eased himself home. With as much care and consideration, as his aroused state would allow. "Oh holly Fuck!"

Amaria chuckled, "Thought that was my line."

"So fucking tight, so warm for me. Just begging for my dick aren't you baby?"

"Fuck Yan. Yeah Tiger, talk dirty to her." Jack enthused; bucking in time to his husband's thrusts.

"Your pussy so good baby, but oh God this arse…fuck and you like it too doncha? Both of us fucking you." Ianto purred; snapping his hips hard and she moaned. Barely able to stay upright. Her head rolling back on the young man's shoulder; as he pulled her to him. He sucked at her neck then leaned over to kiss Jack.

Her orgasm hit, hard. Like she knew it would. Amaria's body clenching causing the men's. Then doubling back on her. She was about to flat out crumple, when Jack caught her and laid her down in a pile of pillows. Smiling lazily at him; she guessed she know knew what, being fucked 'within an inch of your life' meant.

~TR~

They were cuddled up; watching The Dark Knight when she felt it. Starting with a fuzz in her nose, cold in her lip. She wondered how long she could hide it, but her neck lost feeling and it was all over. Her head rolled; too heavy for her neck to hold. Amaria swore…sort of. "Fu…ug."

"Amaria? Ames, what is it?" Ianto asked; pausing the movie and turning to her. There were tears in her eyes even as she looked at him with kindness for his concern.

"Bah…roo…" She gasped and took a long huffing breath. Fuck she was crying, she always cried. "P…ll's…ha…havvvv…in."

"Oh my God Jack she's…fuck! Call Owen. She's having a seizure!"

"O…n…o…Wen…plea…no…Wen…Pll's…bah…bah roo. No…n…o…Wen." Amaria gasped; every letter taking massive breaths just to utter. Then she was pushing, more like nudging Ianto aside. Huffing like it took it all too even fall to the floor. Starting to drag herself to the en-suit. Finally shocked into action; the men cut her off. The young man went for her pill bag as Jack pulled her up and into his arms. Taking her back to the couch. "E…un…er…ung."

Ianto found the pill bottle marked with an E. He felt like he was man handling her jaw, but he got the pill under her tongue and sat back. "I'm calling Owen." The younger man decided.

"N-o Ow-en. Ca Can-t do sh-it. N-o ca-an." Amaria glared. "Trust m-e…e-ex-pert." She sighed; curling into the cushions. A seizure always made her feel tired and out of it. Damn it all; she'd had plans for today too. She rubbed her forehead, gradually the headache began to ease. "Look I know you're just worried, but all any doctor, even my neurologist, can do, is give me that pill and tell me to sit through it, ok." She explained; finally able to talk normally and added. "It's not that I don't trust him and I'm sure he's a great doctor, but what I have. I get more from a google search."

"I just want…did we?"

"What? Fuck too hard? Cause it?" She smirked. "Maybe, maybe not…anything can be a trigger. Stress, the wrong med level…too much sugar…fuck if I know."

"Some expert…" Jack snorted.

"Oh shut up I'm 1 of 12. Out of 7 billion. It's so rare there's no rush to study. I know because I've lived it…end of."

Jack nodded.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

Her last week, flew by like sand in an hour glass. Before any of them realized they were standing at the airport.

"Soon as I can, promise. I'll be back."

Ianto hugged her for the fifth time, not wanting to let go.

"I have to Yan. Can't let Landon win."

"I know, but…"

"Please Yan…I'll call, skype, face time. I'll send you naughty picks."

That made him snort. "You will not…don't trust the post."

She leaned in close. "Ok lots and lots of phone sex then. Don't leave Jack out." Amaria winked and he finally smiled. "I'm going to miss you so bad."

"I'll miss you more."

"Just for now, no byes. I'll see you soon Yan Yan."

"Later Ames…" He waved; the tears in his eyes matching hers as she walked off. Ianto was turning around when she suddenly broadsided him. Smashing their lips together in one last kiss. He held her close; setting her down as the connection ended. Just as quickly; she hurried off again as they gave a last boarding call for her flight. He stood just touching his lips, finally moving for the windows.

She waved and he waved back as she moved along the tarmac. And he waved again when the plane left; even knowing she wouldn't see it.

Till we meet again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you, I like this verse so much there will be a sequel!
> 
> Calling it: Reasons Will Change
> 
> Be on the lookout!
> 
> LUV Y'ALLS


End file.
